To increase data storage and retrieval performance, many magnetic tape recording systems utilize multi-head, multi-channel fixed head structures with narrowed recording gaps and track widths so that many linear data tracks may be achieved on a tape medium of predetermined width. Tape substrates are also being made thinner with increased tape lengths in small diameter packages.
Head positioning optical servo systems are employed to position a recording head in a magnetic tape system over a selected track of data; these systems are generally referred to as laser-guided magnetic recording (LGMR) systems. Misalignment between the recording head and the data track may cause data errors during read back and data loss on adjacent tracks during writing.
To ensure a working recording head positioning optical servo system and magnetic tape cartridge interchange capability the optical servo system should be closely aligned with the magnetic recording head.